Mystica Planet: The Lost Treasure Empire
Parody crossover of "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" and "Treasure Planet." In honor of; Brian Murray (1937-2018) (The voice of Long John Silver from "Treasure Planet") Burt Reynolds (1936-2018) (The voice of Charlie B. Barkin from "All Dogs go to Heaven") Leonard Nimoy (1931-2015) (Spock from "Star Trek" and the voices of the King of Atlantis from the original "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" and Master Xehanort from the "Kingdom Hearts" games) And John Mahoney (1940-2018) (Frasier and Niles' dad from "Frasier" and the voice of Preston B. Whitmore from the original "Atlantis: The Lost Empire") Cast Milo Thatch/Jim Hawkins: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Sora: Riku, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2), and Arren (Tales from Earthsea; Arren and Christopher will be the Milo that stays behind in the end and they're orphans temporally living with Sora's family) Sarah Hawkins: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Sora, Riku, and Roxas' dad: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Gangreen Gang's dad: Ogremon (Digimon) Gangreen Gang's mom: Lila the Good Green Witch (OC character; Already deceased) Kida: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3; She can help out in the final battle in the end and leave to live with Sora in the end) Extras with Kairi: Namine, Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 3; Xion leaves to live with Riku in the end and fight in the final battle, and Namine'll get swallowed by the Heart of Mystica Planet in the end and then live with Roxas in the end after getting rescued), the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; They leave to live with the Gangreen Gang in the end and join the final battle), Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; Same with Christopher, but as Kairi's sister, and join the final battle), and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; Same with Arren, but as Kairi's sister, and she'll fight in the final battle as well) King of Atlantis: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Queen of Atlantis: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Rourke: Myotismon (Digimon; His true monster form is Malomyotismon from Mystica Planet, posing as a human from Earth) Helga Sinclair: Hunter J (Pokemon) Extras with Myotismon and Hunter J/Scroop: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Preed (Titan A.E.), Negaduck (Darkwing Duck), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), and Demidevimon (Digimon) The King of Atlantis' evil adviser and priest: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian; He, Myotismon, Mephiles, and Infinite will be responsible for Mystica Planet becoming the lost empire years ago at the beginning, and near the end, that's revealed) *The only villain who lives, but get arrested and going to an asylum-like jail on Earth, in the end is Negaduck Long John Silver: Thaddeus E. Klang (Talespin Two-Part Episode "For Whom the Bell Klangs;" He'll turn good like Audrey, Vinny, Mole, Cookie, and Packard did in "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" and Silver did in "Treasure Planet") Extras with Klang: Dick Dastardly, Muttley (Wacky Races), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (All same with Klang, with the Fearsome Four staying with Sora's group while Klang's group leaves in the end) Dr. Doppler/Whitmore: Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs go to Heaven; As anthro dogs), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Captain Amelia: Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven; As an anthro dog) and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Mr. Arrow: Kerchak (Tarzan; As an anthro gorilla) B.E.N.: Figment (Journey into Imagination; As a robot dragon), Mushu (Mulan; As a robot dragon), and Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest; As a robot bat) Morph: Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Moliere: Popple (Mario and Luigi Series) Vinny: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Audrey: Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) Dr. Sweet: Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Extras with Spike and the Mane Seven: Comet Tail, Soarin, Pokey Pierce, Flash Sentry, Braeburn, Thunderlane, Caramel (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Packard: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O' Neil, Irma, Vernon Fenwick (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)) Cookie: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 Version)) Navigator of the expedition crew: Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke; He'll also stay on Mystica Planet in the end with San) Extra expedition crew member allies: Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Chirithy, and Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3) Leviathan: Kyogre (Pokemon) Extras with Kyogre: Groudon and Rayquaza (Pokemon) Monsters the crew have to get through: The Sirens (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas; The males, except Myotismon, Vanitas, Mephiles, Negaduck, Preed, and Infinite, will get hypnotized by their singing), the Giant Insects (OC monsters), Tamatoa (Moana), and Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Monsters the good guys fight in the final battle upon release by the villains: Titans and Cyclops (Hercules) The Atlantean Fortune Tellers: The Three Fates (Hercules) Atlanteans: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; As the royal guards who share Kairi's group's dream of saving Mystica Planet), San (Princess Mononoke; As Kairi and her sisters' lady-in-waiting/warrior), and various good guy characters from cartoons and anime Billy Bones: Ilosovic Stayne the Knave of Hearts (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) Captain Flint: One-Eyed Willie (The Goonies; Already deceased) The storytellers at the beginning and end of this story: The Muses (Hercules) Items The Shepherd's Journal/The Gold Treasure Map Sphere: The Crystal Treasure Map Journal (OC item) Songs 1 The Gospel Truth 1, 2, and 3 (From "Hercules") (Performed by Muses) (Plays when the Muses begin the story, on Myotismon's group and Kahmunrah's secret evil plot, and when Mystica Planet becomes a lost empire) 2 A Rumor in New York City (Parody of "A Rumor in St. Petersburg" from "Anastasia") (Performed by Charlie, Itchy, Basil, Dawson, and People of New York City) (Plays when the people of New York City began gossiping about Mystica Planet, while Basil's group are planning on trying to form an expedition) 3 Go the Distance (From "Hercules") (Performed by Sora, Riku, Roxas, Arren, Christopher, and Gangreen Gang) (Plays when Sora's group wish to find Mystica Planet to help rebuild the Verde Inn) 4 I'm Still Here (From "Treasure Planet") (Performed by John Rzeznik) (Plays when Sora's group are doing cabin boy duties during work hours on the Wondership and fun time with their new friends in the crew) 5 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (From “Mary Poppins Returns”) (Performed by Tiff and Astrid) (Plays when Tiff and Astrid, along with Klang’s group, comfort Sora’s group over the Gangreen Gang’s late mom, Lila, and Christopher and Arren's late family) 6 Go the Distance Reprise (From "Hercules") (Performed by Sora, Riku, Roxas, Arren, Christopher, and Gangreen Gang) (Plays when Sora's group feel better after Klang's group, with the good guy crew members, comforts them when they blame themselves, thinking Kerchak's death is their fault, unaware that Vanitas, Mephiles, Demidevimon, and Infinite secretly caused Kerchak's death) 7 If I Didn't Have You (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the Fearsome Four) (Plays when the Fearsome Four get into an argument about not having each other before the Giant Insects) 8 I've Got a Dream (From "Tangled") (Performed by Crew except Myotismon, Hunter J, Demidevimon, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite) (Plays when Sora's group and the crew, except Myotismon, Hunter J, Demidevimon, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite get to know each other while befriending Tamatoa and Rudy) 9 It Feels so Good to be Bad (From "All Dogs go to Heaven 2") (Performed by Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Demidevimon, Mephiles, Infinite, and Kahmunrah) (Plays when Myotismon's group reveal their plot with Kahmunrah upon learning the same common plot Kahmunrah has) 10 I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way (From "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure") (Performed by the couples in the good guy group) (Plays when Sora and Kairi's groups, Figment, Batty, Mushu, and the crew are in the secret underground water cave during their swim) 11 The Place Where the Lost Things Go Reprise (From ”Mary Poppins Returns”) (Performed by Christopher, Arren, and the Gangreen Gang) (Plays when Christopher, Arren, and the Gangreen Gang, remembering this song of wisdom performed by Tiff and Astrid before, encourages Sora, Riku, and Roxas to reboost their confidence) 12 A Star is Born (From "Hercules") (Performed by Muses) (During the finale and first song during the end credits) 13 Go the Distance End Credits Version (From "Hercules") (Performed by Michael Bolton) (Second song during the end credits) 14 My Heart Will Go On (From "Titanic") (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song during the end credits) (Also a dedicational song to Brian Murray, Burt Reynolds, John Mahoney, and Leonard Nimoy) 15 Where the Dream Takes You (From "Atlantis: The Lost Empire") (Performed by Mya) (Fourth song during the end credits) Chapters: Chapter 1: Opening/The Legend of How Mystica Planet Became a Lost Treasure Empire Chapter 2: Years Later/There's a Rumor in New York City Chapter 3: Sora's Group's Rebellion Problem/An Unexpected Visitor Chapter 4: Shelter at Basil's/Going to Find Mystica Planet Chapter 5: Departure/Meeting the Crew Chapter 6: Cabin Boy Duties/Kerchak's Tragic End in a Black Hole Chapter 7: Klang's Group and Crew Comfort Sora's Group/Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza Attack the Next Morning Chapter 8: Sailing the Dragon River/The Female Crew Members Save the Male Crew Members From the Sirens Chapter 9: Giant Insect Ambush/Escape from the Insect Lair Chapter 10: Befriending Rudy and Tamatoa/Resting for the Night Chapter 11: Camp in Flames/Mystica Planet Found Chapter 12: Meeting King Squall and Kahmunrah/Befriending Kairi's Group Chapter 13: Befriending Figment, Mushu, and Batty/Learning More About Mystica Planet Chapter 14: Swimming for Secrets/Myotismon and Klang's Groups' True Colors Chapter 15: The Good Guys Take Shelter/Getting the Map Back Chapter 16: Captured/Namine Becomes One with the Heart Chapter 17: The Treasure Found/Klang's Group's Change of Heart Chapter 18: Squall's Dying Wish/Going to Stop Myotismon's Group Chapter 19: Final Battle/Saving Mystica Planet and Namine Chapter 20: Celebration/Klang's Group, Except the Fearsome Four, Leaves Chapter 21: Returning Home/Ending For the Mystican Language: Mystican Language Translation Category:Fan Fiction Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire/Treasure Planet Fanmakes